


To the Life that Lies Ahead

by skisportrun747



Series: The Marauders: [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Multi, i hate making tags, so that’s all you’re gonna get
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skisportrun747/pseuds/skisportrun747
Summary: Remus Lupin comes to Hogwarts to keep his head down and do what Dumbledore wants him to do, with his little secret and all. Little does he know that might mean more than just sitting through all his classes. Maybe, it means actually making friends.





	1. First Days and New Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic! I tried to make a different Marauders at Hogwarts one, but I didn’t set myself up well. This one I am going to pull through the mud and try to complete all the way up to year seven (maybe even past that) ;)

Remus Lupin was a timid boy. He kept to himself, especially since the bite. His parents worried about him. He never would talk to any kids his age. Ever since they found out he would, in fact, be able to attend Hogwarts, his parents worried even more. 

As Remus carried his trunk through the station, a million worries ran through his head. What if they could tell, just by looking at him? Surely they would avoid him, and eventually he would be thrown out of the school. A werewolf? At Hogwarts? Unheard of! Sure, Dumbledore had said it was fine, but would his peers really agree with that? Would their parents? He was a monster. He could already feel the aches of the wolf waiting to emerge at the full moon. What did that show?

Begrudgingly, he boarded the train, keeping his head down, picking an empty compartment to sit in. He then dosed off, to be snapped awake, much later judging by the surroundings, with two others sitting in his compartment. The redhead girl smiled at him. “You must be tired! I couldn’t get a wink of sleep right now, I’m so nervously excited! I’m Lily, and this is Severus.” 

Remus wants to tell her to stop talking so loudly, but instead he mumbles “Didn’t sleep well last night,” which was not entirely a lie.

“Come on Lils,” the boy, Severus, says, “We should get a head start on getting into the castle.” He pulls the girl, Lily’s arm. She allows herself to be pulled, and turns around and waves cheerfully at Remus, looking hurt when he doesn’t wave back. He honestly does feel guilty, but he knows he can’t make any friends, the closer to people he gets the more likely they are to find out his secret.

As they enter the Great Hall, Remus observes his peers. Two boys are laughing together right next to him, a shorter boy staring at them wistfully. The two people he sat with in the train were in the front of the line. Soon he snaps out of it. People would definitely find him creepy.

The sorting was bearable. Remus was in Gryffindor, along with the three boys and Lily. Lily was sniffling, seeming upset that she was not with Severus. Remus avoided eye contact with everyone, keeping his head down and waiting to be dismissed. He put food on his plate to avoid standing out, but the last thing he felt like doing was eating.

Finally, they were dismissed. Remus dashed to his dorm, threw the curtains of his bed closed, and pretended to be asleep before the other boys loudly clambered up to their beds. He must have fallen asleep before that point, because the next thing he was aware of was being shaken awake by one of his roommates.

“Stop it,” Remus mumbles, then he suddenly snaps into attention and regrets what he just said. He wants to avoid drawing attention to himself. That is not helping. 

The boy laughs,“Woah, not a morning person I see. We figured we should wake you so you can get some breakfast in your system before our first lesson. I’ve heard Transfiguration is one of the hardest. I’m James, by the way. James Potter.”

“Thanks,” Remus mumbles, quickly grabbing his robes and rushing into the bathroom to change.

“Wait, you never told us your name...” James gives up. There is something weird about that kid, he decides. And he, James Potter, is going to get to the bottom of it. Well, his main focus is Sirius. That boy had an awful childhood, from the sound of it. The awful beliefs of his parents had been forced into Sirius from a young age, and James needed to educate Sirius, now that he had been sorted away from all of his family.

Remus gets to Transfiguration early. He sets his stuff down at a desk in the very back. A cat sits on the desk in the front. This confuses Remus. He knew Professor McGonagall was strict from meeting her on the first day. Definitely not the type of person to keep pets.

Suddenly, the cat jumps of the desk and then in the blink of an eye it is Professor McGonagall standing there. Remus jumps, very startled at this sudden happening. She gives him what he assumes is a smile and he gives what he hopes is somewhat of a smile back.

“Mr. Lupin, isn’t it?” He nods, “If you would please help me out by putting a match on each desk before everyone else arrives.” 

Based on the look she was giving him, he knew she knew. At least she didn’t seem to care. That would bring his count up to four, including his parents and Dumbledore. Five, assuming the matron knew.

“And, Mr. Lupin?” she says when he finishes, “Don’t be afraid to talk to me if anything arises.” And with that students start streaming in. To his dismay his roommates sit next to him, James and the other dark haired boy on his right and the shorter boy on his left. James turns towards him and says, way too loudly in Remus’s opinion,

“So, I never got your name, by the way.” Luckily, Remus was saved from having to answer when Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and started attendance. Apparently his roommates were going to learn his name, the name that literally meant wolf wolf. He just didn’t want them to realize so soon. Then at least he could have had some time as just being a normal kid. If they hadn’t realized already, that is. He assumed they hadn’t, seeing that they were talking to him.

***

Remus had been the third in his class to transfigure the match into a needle. After his two roommates, who had done it at exactly the same time. They were the only three. Professor McGonagall gave them each ten points to Gryffindor. At least he wasn’t completely just a burden on his house.

Throughout his whole first day, Remus kept his head down and did what was requested of him. He wanted to prove that he deserved to be in Hogwarts. He needed to prove that. There was absolutely nothing keeping Dumbledore from chucking him out. Of course, after Madame Pomfrey had to come and get him in three days and then fix all his wounds, he doubted they would want to keep him around much longer.


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I apologize in advance for all the spelling and grammar mistakes I have probably made (in both last and this chapter) and I try to proofread it but there are still probably many. Hope it’s not too bad.

The full moon was approaching way too rapidly for Remus’s liking. He woke up two days before it looking terrible, worse then he usually did. It was probably from him being so stressed about his upcoming transformation.

“Mate, no offense or anything but you look awful,” James said, wincing slightly at the sight of Remus’s face, “You might want to go see Madame Pomfrey.”

“I’m fine,” Remus said, getting out of bed and swaying slightly, heading towards the bathroom like usual, maybe slightly slower than he usually did. He hoped the hot shower water might do something good for him. Instead it just made his many scars sting. He looked into the mirror on his way out. He looked awful, and it was still two days before the moon. Who knew what the actual day of the moon would be like, with all this stress making it so much worse than usual.

He avoided his roommates at breakfast, sitting next to Lily who asked if he was okay but didn’t nag any further (much to Remus’s appreciation). She introduced him to her roommates, Dorcas, Marlene, Mary, and Ainsley. Remus waved politely, and figured he should say something to break the awkward silence that had followed the introduction. When nothing came to mind, he turned to his time table and said, “I hear it’s a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, how do you think they’ll be?” He cringed at the grainy sound of his voice as Lily immediately replied,

“I heard he’s tough, Sev had him yesterday.”

“Uh oh,” the girl Remus had been told was Ainsley said, a look of fear crossing her face “Both of my parents failed Defense, so my odds don’t look great.”

“You’ll do fine,” Lily said, smiling warmly. “Looks like we should head out now, knowing it will take us a few to get there. Remus, do you want to walk with us?”

***

Upon entering the classroom, Remus could feel the eyes of the Professor burning through his skull. He kept his eyes on his feet and put his stuff at a seat in the back. He was jerked out of his stupor bye the sound of the Professor’s voice.

“You. Half-blood. I can tell. You sit here,” he said, gesturing to a seat towards the middle. Then he pointed to Lily, Dorcas, and Mary. “You three, mud- I mean muggle borns. Back here”

“Sir, why would you need to sort us in this way?” Marlene said angrily, but instantly shut her mouth at the look the Professor gave her. 

“A McKinnon, I see. Not a bad family, I suppose. And you, a Hutchins. Not bad either. Both blood traitors, I suppose, but not terrible. I’ll put you two up front,” their professor was thinking out loud. Both girls glared at him as they walked towards the front to sit down.

Once their professor had sorted all of them (Much to the dislike of most) he walked up to the front and introduced himself (mainly talking towards the front row, which now also contained a very angry James and Sirius, and a nervous Peter)

“My name is Professor Shafiq. I’ve been working at the Ministry of Magic for 13 years. I believe that some of you will be able to grasp this subject much better than others,” Remus droned out the pure blooded nonsense Professor Shafiq was spewing.

“You! Hey you!” Remus was jerked awake to the sound of his professor yelling. He must have dosed off. “Lupin, isn’t it? Detention, with me, tonight and tomorrow.”

“Sir, I can’t do tomorrow night,” Remus stuttered, way too quickly for his liking.

“Do I care? You can clean your schedule, because the only thing on it for tomorrow is detention. With me. For falling asleep in my class.”

“But sir!” Lily said furiously, “Peter has been asleep this whole time, why hasn’t he got detention?”

“Did I ask for your opinion on the matter, Miss Evans? I don’t seem to remember it. Can I continue teaching now?” 

“Of course, sir,” Lily said defeatedly “Carry, on, sir.” Remus sighed. It was going to be a long year with Professor Shafiq.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaha I hate this guy but hey I enjoy writing about people I hate so we’ll see how this pans out ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave reviews!!! (Good or bad) (but constructively bad)


End file.
